


Calling Attention

by Amuly



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare has put some more pieces together when it comes to his loyal assassin. And he wishes to make clear his reaction would not be so cruel as Micheletto supposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [引人注意](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474431) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Minor spoilers for 2x06; major spoilers for 2x05.

 

“You are frustrated, my lord.”

“And here I thought I was being subtle.” Cesare paced through his rooms, from bedroom to bath to study and back again. Micheletto was standing in the shadows – and at the thought Cesare smirked to himself, just a little, remembering how graciously Micheletto had turned down his earlier offer of promotion.

Cesare slowed, stopped, as he passed by Micheletto again. He inclined his head just slightly to the right, glancing at the other man. His hair falling in his eyes, his head bent ever so slightly in deference, his hands resting deceptively easy at his sides, fingers fast and ready to be called ito Cesare's service at a moment's notice.

“Forgive me,” Cesare muttered. He was guessing, grasping at straws... but the Borgias were known for their ability to piece together something from nothing. Micheletto inclined his head in a small display of not understanding. “Here I am, worrying over my misfortune. When you have been nearly silent since our return from Florence.”

Micheletto didn't stiffen. He was too good at what he did to display such a reaction. But his utter lack of reaction was reaction enough, to Cesare's well-honed eye. “I am a man of few words,” Micheletto murmured, the ghost of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I leave the talking to men more skilled at it than I.”

Slowly Cesare turned full to face Micheletto, observing the other man and his motions. Micheletto met his gaze steadily. There was nothing in his eyes, expression, or body language to betray him. But Cesare was better than that. He didn't need confirmation of his suspicions.

“You were looking for your friend. Augustino?”

“I don't-”

“Micheletto.”

Cesare kept his tone soft, kind. He knew what sort of reaction Micheletto might expect, and he wanted to make very clear that this wasn't that reaction. It might have been at first. When his suspicions were initially roused. But in his time in Rome he'd seen women lie with women, women dressed as boys, whores dressed as nuns... there was little blasphemy in this world he could not wrap his head around. What Micheletto was, he could. After all, it wasn't as though it was unheard of. The Athenians, the Spartans, the Romans... some of his fellow cardinals, even, if the rumors were to be believed.

“My lord,” Micheletto ventured.

“He wasn't there.”

Micheletto shook his head, once.

“Good.” Micheletto's head shot up, eyes darting across Cesare's face as he studied his expression. Cesare nodded, repeated the word as he tried to school his eyes as sincerely as he could. “Good. If it is important to you that he lives, then it is important to me. I would not see a friend hurting.”

“My lord.” Micheletto's voice cracked on the honorific, just the smallest bit.

Cesare smiled warmly, took a step forward into Micheletto's space. The other man stiffened, looking like he wanted to move back but unable to, with the wall a hands' breadth behind him. Reaching out, Cesare wrapped a hand around Micheletto's neck, stroked at the dry skin there. He wanted to ask if Micheletto was discreet, if he was cautious in his dalliances with that Augustino, but that would be disloyal of him. To call Micheletto's intelligence into question, just because of who he took to bed, was cruel.

Instead, Cesare pressed his forehead to Micheletto's, examining with interest the way his breath stuttered, just slightly, and his neck muscles tensed beneath his grasp. “Do you still seek comfort in the arms of your Augustino?”

Micheletto seemed at a temporary loss as how to answer that, as if speaking about it openly was something he had never done – which, Cesare supposed, he hadn't. Finally, he replied: “No, my lord. He is to be wed shortly.”

“And of course married men never indulge in extramarital dalliances,” Cesare said dryly. But he understood what Micheletto meant: their visit had been a goodbye, of sorts, for Micheletto and Augustino.

“And now?” Cesare pressed. “Is there a... a man in Rome whose attention you seek?”

Micheletto's answer was quick and sharp witted: “Always the opposite, my lord. I seek no attention called onto my person.”

“Except mine.”

Micheletto's breath stuttered over Cesare's lips, but his voice was steady. “I do not. You seek mine.”

Cesare grinned, eyes flickering down to Micheletto's lips. “You're right,” he conceded. “That I do.” Shifting closer, Cesare let his lips brush against Micheletto's just the slightest. Micheletto trembled beneath him – just the smallest tell, just the slightest quiver through muscle and sinew – but stayed otherwise still.

“If I sought your attentions,” Cesare whispered, “would it be a hardship?” Because although Cesare might have had his way with all sorts of women before, willing and less-than, Micheletto was different. An equal. A friend. Not to mention more than capable of killing Cesare six ways before he stepped out of this embrace.

“No hardship, my lord,” Micheletto replied. “None. A pleasure.”

“Well...” Cesare pressed his lips to Micheletto, firmer this time. Micheletto was gentle, soft, barely responding to his touch – entirely different from how Cesare might have imagined it. “Micheletto,” Cesare murmured against his lips. One of Micheletto's hands crept up, resting lightly on Cesare's hip. The contact stoked the fire slowly growing under Cesare's skin. “Micheletto,” he repeated, pulling back just slightly. Their eyes met, and Cesare stared into that bright blue. “My experience with this is limited. Non-existent. I could use a guide to lead me through these murky waters.”

At that Micheletto's body relaxed for the first time since Cesare had first turned to address him this evening, and a smile flitted across his face. “Not so murky,” he replied. “Clearer, I find, than the fairer sex.”

Cesare grinned at Micheletto's good humor. “Then show me,” he murmured, before pressing another kiss to Micheletto's lips. And this time, Micheletto kissed back, surging powerfully in Cesare's grip. As he felt himself pushed back to his bed, Cesare allowed himself to fall into Micheletto's sure grip; gave himself up to his tutelage. Micheletto's attention was on him tonight, and Cesare knew just how diligently Micheletto fulfilled every task that Cesare asked of him.


End file.
